Lie Ren/History
Events *Kuroyuri's destruction *Beacon Academy Initiation *Beacon Dance *40th Vytal Festival *Battle of Beacon *Battle of Haven Battles Background Ren came from a family who lived in Kuroyuri. A Nuckelavee attacked the village and killed everyone, including Ren's parents, Li Ren and An Ren. Ren became an orphan, like his close friend Nora Valkyrie, whom he had met in Kuroyuri shortly before the attack. The two later trained to become Huntsmen together. ''RWBY'' Beacon Academy Initiation Ren is woken up in the morning by an extremely active Nora, who chats on and on to him about how excited she is to finally be at Beacon Academy as they go through their morning routine. He responds briefly to her suggestion of a secret sloth noise to find each other, stating that he doesn't think that sloths make a lot of noise as he pulls StormFlower from his locker. He is seen later readying his weapons atop the launch pad on Beacon Cliff as Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch brief the students on the objectives of their initiation. After being launched into the sky, Ren uses the knife-like edges of StormFlower to make a safe landing in a quick and efficient spiraling movement down the outside of a tree, his momentum causing him to circle around the tree in a downward spiral. While wandering alone in the Emerald Forest, Ren is attacked by a large King Taijitu. At first, he fights with only his bare hands, but he finally defeats it by using his Aura and StormFlower. As he brushes himself off, Nora makes her "sloth call" before appearing hanging upside down from a tree. Ren states that sloths do not sound like that, but Nora just touches his nose while saying "boop". Ren and Nora arrive on an Ursa's back at the Abandoned Temple. With the others, he flees the temple grounds to some ruins to get to safety from a Death Stalker and a Nevermore. Ren leads a head-on attack against the Death Stalker, jumping onto the stinger and shooting it at point-blank range until he is knocked back into a stone pillar, incapacitated for the remainder of the fight. He is later inducted into Team JNPR. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The First Step" *"The First Step, Pt.2" *"The Emerald Forest" *"The Emerald Forest, Pt.2" *"Players and Pieces" Start of Classes Ren is first seen alongside his team sticking their heads out of their dorm room, who are all staring at Team RWBY rushing for class. After falling, he is later seen running to class with the rest of JNPR after realizing that they are late. While eating in the cafeteria, Nora tells the others about her dream with exaggerated detail. Any time she gets a detail wrong, Ren jumps in with the actual events of the dream, constantly correcting her. Ren is seen alongside two members of his team, Nora, who is jumping on the bed, and Pyrrha Nikos, who is staring out the window. Nora asks about Jaune Arc's whereabouts, to which he says he's been rather scarce after he started to do favors for Cardin Winchester. Pyrrha however, brushes him aside, claiming Jaune knows what he is doing. Ren and Nora looked at each other questioningly. Later, he is seen in the forest collecting sap as an assignment from Professor Peach with Nora, Pyrrha and Team RWBY. Nora drinks the sap that he has just gathered and makes him refill the container. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Badge and The Burden" *"Jaunedice" *"Forever Fall" *"Forever Fall, Pt.2" Second Semester The two teams then engage in a food fight that causes all of the other students to run away. Ren kicks three watermelons at RWBY, but when he moves in to engage them, Weiss Schnee uses a ketchup bottle to cause him to slip and crash into a group of tables. He gets back up and grabs two leeks before facing Yang in close combat (who is using a pair of turkey-gauntlets). Yang sends him flying into the air, he tosses his leeks at her and she punches him into the ground. He manages to get up just in time to be caught in Ruby's finishing attack. Glynda arrives to end the fight and repair the cafeteria. Sometime later, Lie is seen with his team in the library. After Sun arrives with Neptune, Neptune points out how libraries are supposed to be for reading, and Ren agrees. Sometime later, prior to the dance, Jaune pulls Ren into a conversation directly after the latter's shower and before he can change into clothes. Ren sits listening to Jaune about his problems with girls and how he considers him a "best friend". However, Ren questions what to say until Pyrrha walks into the room and gives Jaune advice instead. At the dance, Lie Ren performs a coordinated routine with his team. He is later with Team JNPR as they see Team RWBY off on their mission. After Jaune receives a missed call from Ruby, he points his worries out to the team as they prepare to embark on their own mission. Ren objects to Jaune's fears, reminding the team of RWBY's prowess in battle. After alarms are sounded throughout the city, Jaune changes plans, deciding to aid RWBY and reassuring Ren that they will sheriff the village later, who nods in response. Ren aids his team and the rest of the Huntsmen in fighting off the Grimm. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Best Day Ever" *"Welcome to Beacon" *"Burning the Candle" *"Dance Dance Infiltration" *"Field Trip" *"Breach" Vytal Festival Tournament Ren and his team find Team RWBY at a stand in the fairgrounds before accompanying them for a meal. He asks his team if it's wise to eat before a fight. After Nora tells Jaune to aim his vomit at their enemies, he notes that it's disgusting, but that he is not opposed to doing it if need be. Nora later details the team's skill while bashing Jaune, and he asks Jaune if he can take the indirect insult. They are soon called away by Bartholomew Oobleck to report to Amity Colosseum for their match. Team JNPR's first match in the Vytal Festival tournament is against Team BRNZ of Vacuo's Shade Academy. After a brief melee in the center of the arena, Team JNPR is quickly pinned down by May Zedong, Team BRNZ's sniper, who has taken cover in the trees on the opposite end of the battlefield. Ren gets into a close-quarters fight with Nolan Porfirio, who hits Ren with his cattle prod, incapacitating him momentarily with an electrical shock. Charging at May, Ren evades attacks from other members of Team BRNZ, sliding beneath Roy Stallion's buzzsaw attacks. He eventually gets into another hand-to-hand exchange with Nolan but is this time victorious, trapping him in a hold. After coordinating responses to Team BRNZ's attacks, Team JNPR regroups. Jaune attempts to finish the match by calling out team attacks, starting with "Flower Power" for Ren and Nora. However, Ren and Nora don't understand his instructions. Ren is especially confused as to how he is expected to bring "a flower" and how this constitutes a combat tactic. Nora suggests that he bring "flour, like in baking". Exasperated, Jaune simply has Nora hit Team BRNZ with her hammer, which she does, knocking them clear out of the arena and winning the match. Team JNPR progresses through the doubles round and elects Pyrrha to represent them in the finals. Before Pyrrha fights in the singles round, Ren and Nora offer her different ways to train. Instead of Nora's idea, helping Pyrrha work out, Ren offers Pyrrha a beverage made of herbs, vegetables and algae. Nora drinks some and instantly vomits it. Jaune suggests the team gets fresh air, and the four go outside. When he and Nora find Jaune and Pyrrha outside, Nora immediately drags Ren back to the fairgrounds to give Jaune and Pyrrha some time alone. Ren and the rest of his team are present at Amity Colosseum to cheer on Pyrrha in her match against Penny Polendina, where he witnesses Pyrrha accidentally destroy her opponent. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Round One" *"New Challengers..." *"Destiny" *"PvP" The Battle of Beacon Ren is among the group of students present at Amity Colosseum at the beginning of this Grimm attack on Vale. His weapon flies to the floating arena in a rocket-propelled locker. After a Giant Nevermore breaks into the stadium and is defeated, he is among the students that choose to fight this battle rather than flee. The group takes an Air Bus to Beacon where they begin to fight the Grimm. Ren, along with Nora, is recovering from their injuries while staying by their decision to leave only when Jaune and Pyrrha return. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Battle of Beacon" *"End of the Beginning" Journey to Haven After the incident, he accompanies Nora, Jaune and Ruby Rose to investigate the conspiracy behind the Vale by journeying to Haven Academy. Ren is seen next with Nora and Jaune debating over their team name until Ruby appears, luring a large Geist Grimm that was terrorizing a nearby village in Anima. Ren, along with the rest of Team RNJR, defeats the Grimm and head to the local blacksmith after speaking with the town official. There Jaune receives his new sword, shield and armor. Ren calls it a "sign of progress". They move on to Shion in the hopes of taking an airship to Haven. Upon arrival at Shion, they are all shocked to find it destroyed. Ren finds a severely wounded Huntsman who tells them bandits attacked the village and the panic attracted the Grimm. After hearing this, he walks off and placed his hands over his head as Ruby, Jaune and Nora try and think of a way to aid the Huntsman, but he dies from his wounds. Devastated, Nora asks if they should bury the Huntsman, but Ren walks away and says they should leave. Nora walks after him, and they spot a hoofprint on the ground. Days after the fall of Shion, the team travels to the Higanbana village and stay at an inn. Sometime after their stay in Higanbana, Ren and the others happen across an abandoned village. After finding out its name, Oniyuri, Ren tells the group about its history and how his parents were involved with it before a Grimm managed to wipe it out. As the group prepares to leave, Ren starts to sense Tyrian Callows. Tyrian easily overwhelms them in his hunt for Ruby and almost manages to seriously injure Ruby until Qrow Branwen timely intervenes. Qrow and Tyrian fight, during which Ren and Nora try to assist but to no avail. After Ruby severs Tyrian's scorpion tail, causing him to flee, Ren asks Qrow how he was able to get to Team RNJR. That night, Team RNJR learns from Qrow about the four Maidens, the two deity brothers, the four relics and Salem. The following morning, the team wakes to find that Tyrian poisoned Qrow during the fight. They create a makeshift stretcher to carry him and try to find help, but they are soon forced to make a difficult choice when their path splits between a mountainous route toward Mistral and a route that leads to a destroyed town. The team splits. Ren and Nora take the mountain path in hopes of higher ground allowing them to see a better way to bring help. On the way through the mountains, the two pass through an open cave filled with walls stained black and various weapons and items from villages across Anima. He and Nora hear a howl and see a strong disturbance in the trees. They rush to Kuroyuri just in time to reach Jaune, Ruby and Qrow before the Nuckelavee arrives. During the ensuing battle, the Nuckelavee attempts to attack Qrow, and Ren utilizes his Semblance to help Jaune get Qrow to safety. Later in the fight, the Nuckelavee pins Ren to a wall, and with Ruby's help, Nora saves him from getting hit by its other hand. However, this leaves Nora vulnerable, and the Nuckelavee breaks her Aura, which sends Ren into a frenzy of attacks. Even after the Nuckelavee breaks his Aura, Ren attempts to continue to fight driven by emotion, but Nora tackles him out of the fight and talks sense into him. When the pair returns to the fight, they work with Jaune and Ruby to pin the Nuckelavee down so Ren can finish it off with his father's dagger. The smoke that results from the Nuckelavee disintegrating catches the attention of pilots from Mistral who were on patrol, and the group is transported to the City of Mistral where Qrow receives medical attention and they find a place to stay. On the way there, he sits with Nora and initiates hand-holding. Once in the city, he and Nora join Jaune in sitting in quiet remembrance of lost loved ones in Jaune's room. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"End of the Beginning" *"Volume 4 Character Short" *"The Next Step" *"Remembrance" *"Family" *"Tipping Point" *"Punished" *"A Much Needed Talk" *"Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back" *"Kuroyuri" *"Taking Control" *"No Safe Haven" In Mistral Ren, along with Qrow and the rest of Team RNJR, meets Leonardo Lionheart, headmaster of Haven Academy. He learns of the connection between the Maidens and the Relics through the subsequent conversation. Later, when Oscar Pine shows up and asks for Ruby, he is protective of Ruby just like Nora. Ren is present as Oscar gives Ozpin control of his body and the former headmaster reveals the true nature of his being as a soul and memories transferred into Oscar after a long line of succession. Ozpin plans to train Ren and the rest of his team so they can best ensure the safety of the Relic of Knowledge. Ren, Oscar, and the rest of Team RNJR train outside. After Ozpin finishes teaching Oscar and Ruby as they spar, Oscar comments on his exhaustion. Ren explains the process of training one's Aura and the perceived relationship between one's Semblance and personality. Later, while Qrow does his search for Huntsmen in Mistral, Ren and the others prepare dinner for the expected arrival of Huntsmen. Ren warns Ruby that she is going to overcook her food and later watches her as she unexpectedly reunites with Yang and Weiss. The six students then enjoy a ramen dinner together, and Ruby mentions Ren "was out of control" during the fight with the Nuckelavee. He apologizes for losing his temper, but Ruby rephrases out of control as "awesome", and he thanks her. After dinner, Ren tells everyone they have all grown in their own ways. He states that their reflecting on their past, realizing their mistakes and learning from experience is proof of their continuous growth. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Welcome to Haven" *"Unforeseen Complications" *"Lighting the Fire" *"Known by its Song" *"Rest and Resolutions" The Battle of Haven On the night of the full moon, Ren travels with Qrow, Oscar and his classmates to Haven to meet with Lionheart. However, they find that it was all a trap set up by the Haven headmaster and are ambushed by him, Raven Branwen and Salem's Faction. In the ensuing battle, Ren and Nora battle Hazel Rainart as he is working for Salem. They later watch in horror as Weiss is fatally impaled by Cinder Fall. Ren then rushes to help Jaune tend to Weiss, but he finds her hardly breathing and does not know what they can do. He is then amazed as Jaune unlocks his Semblance and heals Weiss, returning her to a stable condition. Ren later volunteers for Ruby to help Oscar and Qrow in battling Hazel and Lionheart. Unfortunately, Hazel's brute strength proved to be too much as Ren is punched to a wall and severely shocked by lightning Dust. He struggles to get back up as Nora rushes to his side. As the fight resumes, Ren and Nora are protected by Jaune from enemy fire as they have become completely exhausted. After the battle, Ren happily watches with Jaune and Nora as Team RWBY is reformed. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The More the Merrier" *"Vault of the Spring Maiden" *"Downfall" *"Haven's Fate" References Category:History pages